


Friendly Push

by seshalia



Series: my good opinion once lost is lost forever [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: BAMF Park Chaeyoung, Comedy, F/M, IDEC, Lisa Manoban is a Good Friend, No Beta, Oh Sehun is Bad at Feelings, Park Chanyeol is a Little Shit, Probably bad, a mess, barely any hunlisa to be honest, first draft posting, fuuuuuuck - Freeform, good morning, i cant, i have class in three hours, i should sleep, im to weak, itas so fuckin cheesy, its 4am, no beta we die, no reread to check for errors, okay goodnight, or mornig, the last lart was so bullshitted eye, this is a mess, this is so cheesy, we just die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seshalia/pseuds/seshalia
Summary: It was a stupid plan.Actually, it wasn’t a plan, it was a death wish and Park Chanyeol, bless his soul, was in danger.ORChanyeol asks Lisa out on a fake date to get Sehun to admit he has feelings for her and things don’t go as planned
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Oh Sehun, Minor Jennie Kim/Kim Jongin | Kai - Relationship, Minor Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Minor Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Park Chanyeol
Series: my good opinion once lost is lost forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047883
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Friendly Push

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ash because i love her (follow afterawhile on wattpad and afterawhileaus on twitter yall)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ash+because+i+love+her+%28follow+afterawhile+on+wattpad+and+afterawhileaus+on+twitter+yall%29).



> probably has lots of errors but it’s 4am i have no braincell s

It was a stupid plan.

Actually, it wasn’t a plan, it was a death wish and Park Chanyeol, bless his soul, was in danger.

In his head, it seemed like a good idea. An easy idea. All he had to do was walk up to Lisa when he knows Sehun is looking and tell her that Sehun likes her but they have to go on a “date” first so Sehun can finally stop being a dumbass and confess. The small chat they had after he told her about the plan was mostly just him trying to convince her that his best friend really was head over heels for her, but if you couldn’t hear their conversation, you’d think Chanyeol was flirting thanks to the fact that she pretty much laughed and blushed at everything he said, most of which were stories of Sehun horribly trying to hide his crush on her.

(His favorite is the one where Sehun taught himself how to ice skate because he learned that Lisa thought it would be a good date idea. When he asked about it, Sehun scoffed that he knew how to skate and was just picking up on the hobby again before falling on his ass.)

Chanyeol even felt great about it, walking up to Sehun like he just won the lottery because his plan was for sure going to work. He was so sure.

Until Sehun told him that he had a two minute head start to get out of his face and he ran out of the gym in a full sprint.

Now, his back presses behind the common room door, clicking the lock immediately after jumping off while everyone looks at him weirdly.

“Help,” he pants. A hand rests on his chest, an attempt to calm his beating heart, and a few brows raise in curiosity.

“What did you do?” Chaeyoung asks, eyes squinting slightly because he told her about his not-so-golden idea first. “Don’t tell me—“

“I did.”

A palm flies to her face and she groans. Everyone else is confused, but he doesn’t have the time to tell them. Nope, not when he’s currently got a target on his back.

“You went through with it?!” Chaeyoung exclaims while taking both of his shoulders and shaking him violently. “You went through with that stupid plan?!”

“Chae...”

“No, that plan was really stupid!” She huffs, massaging the bridge of her nose while Chanyeol stares at her guiltily. “No wonder he’s angry!”

“Who’s angry?” Jennie asks out of nowhere, Jongin’s arms wrapped around her as the taller man rests his chin on his girlfriend’s head.

“No one!” Chanyeol tries to reassure with a panicked smile but Chaeyoung isn’t pleased.

“Really,” she scoffs. “You’re really going to say that as if they won’t find out?”

“Find out about what?” Junmyeon puts his book down, his interest piquing from the situation playing in front of him. Jisoo reacts similarly, dropping this morning’s newspaper to know what Chanyeol had done for Chaeyoung to be so pissed and for him to be so frantic. “What’s going on?” She asks.

“I—“ Chanyeol’s words pile up his throat as he watches the time on the common room clock inch towards the end of his given time. “Minseok, help me out over here!”

“Sorry, bud, you know the rules. If you piss someone off, that’s on you.” Minseok says, shaking his head as he disappears into the kitchen where Baekhyun had been in front of the microwave for the most part of his breakdown.

“But—“ Chanyeol tries to reason but like Chaeyoung, the class representative ignores his pleas. He turns to Baekhyun who ignores him, handing Chaeyoung his bag of popcorn before making one for himself.

“Is no one going to explain what’s going on?” Yixing asks, finally sitting up from his lying position on the couch. Jongdae puts down his magazine as well, curious to hear about what stupid thing someone in their batch had done today.

Chanyeol looks at Chaeyoung first, knowing fully well that she wouldn’t hesitate to spill the truth. With pleading eyes, he whispers, “please don’t.”

And his worst fears come to life because Chaeyoung smiles, patting his cheek which on a good day would’ve made him happy, but now only causes him fear.

“No,” she whispers.

“Chae, please—“ “Chanyeol asked Lisa out because he thinks it’ll make Sehun fess up about his feelings.”

For a moment, everything stops. The silence lasts for five seconds, then ten, then fifteen, then—

The doorknob rattles.

And just like that, Chanyeol’s soul leaves his body.

“You’re on your own, bud.” Jongin smiles, pulling Jennie to the stairs while she tries to drag him down. “Aren’t you at least a bit interested to see what happens?” She asks and Jongin shakes his head violently.

“An angry Kyungsoo is one thing. Getting hit once or twice and that’s it. An angry Sehun, however,” Jongin trails off then shakes his head again. “It’s not worth it, c’mon.” Still, Jennie persists and they hide in the kitchen where Minseok is.

There’s a knock on the door.

“Maybe it’s not that bad,” Jongdae says, walking up to the window next to the plane of wood only to shut the curtains and pat Chanyeol’s shoulder. “You’re dead, my dude,” he says before also retreating to the kitchen with Yixing in tow who  _ also _ took a peak.

Junmyeon asks for Jisoo’s hand silently and the former hugs Chanyeol for a split second, telling him how much of a great person and friend he has been to him and everyone else. Jisoo tells him good luck and like everyone else, move to the kitchen.

He hears keys jingle.

As a last ditch effort to save his ass, Chanyeol turns to Chaeyoung who apparently left him for the loveseat, her snack in hand as if she’s getting ready to watch the highlight of her week. She probably is.

“Really?” He asks, but the girl shrugs.

“I told you this was a horrible plan, you dumbass. Maybe if you just shut up, kept it in your head, and didn’t leave my room that night, you wouldn’t be in this situation, but no!” Chaeyoung exaggerates the last word. “You thought it was genius and now you’re about to pay the price.”

“Well,” he stammers as he hears the sound of the key being put in, “I didn’t expect him to be  _ this _ pissed!” Chanyeol tries to defend himself, but he knows his argument falls flat because of course Sehun would be  _ that _ pissed.

Thankfully, Kyungsoo comes down from the stairs. “What’s all this commotion?” He asks.

“Kyungsoo, oh thank God,” Chanyeol exhales. “Sehun’s pissed and I—“

“No,” Kyungsoo replies, moving to the kitchen where Yixing waves for him to come over.

The door opens.

“Want to tell me what the fuck happened in the cafeteria?” Sehun growls, striding towards a wide eyed Chanyeol who took a step back for each step the younger man took forward only to have his back press against the wall not ling after.

On the left side of his peripheral, Chaeyoung is smiling while chewing her popcorn. On the right, everyone is behind the wall ready to watch.

“You know you could just tell him,” Chaeyoung mumbles before shoving another handful of popcorn in her mouth.

“Tell me what?” Sehun snarls. “Have you been  _ planning _ this?”

And like an idiot, Chanyeol replies, “kind of?”

He hears a faint slap and sees Chaeyoung repeat the same thing she’d done when he told him he did the plan. Though she sat a bit farther, he sees how she mumbles the word ‘idiot’ clear as day.

This is it, Chanyeol thinks to himself, this is how I die.

“What’s going on?” A voice asks from the doorway and Chanyeol isn’t sure whether to be happy or even more scared than he already is. “Chanyeol? Is that you?” Judging by the look on Sehun’s face, definitely the latter. 

Lisa walks up to them, pushing Sehun aside to check on her friend with a frown. “Did he do something to you?”

Chanyeol, though happy that Lisa’s her usual caring self, tries to avoid interacting with her when an angry, lovesick, and clueless Sehun is literally glowering at him. “I’m fine, really,” he pleads.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Lisa snaps at Sehun who, by the looks of it, is immensely irritated by how things are currently going.

“This doesn’t involve you—“ Sehun starts only to stop when Lisa gives him a pointed glare. Shaking his head, Sehun tries to move to the side only for Lisa to stop him again, and again, and  _ again _ until he throws her over his shoulder causing Lisa to yelp.

“Put me down this instant, Oh!” Lisa demands, trying to shake herself off of him only for him to gruff.

“If you had just moved, we wouldn’t be here!” He replies through gritted teeth. “I told you, this doesn’t involve you!”

From the corner of his eye, Chanyeol finds the loveseat where Chaeyoung is supposed to be empty and instead, finds her beside him with a hand on his shoulder, unfazed despite the current quarrel playing in front of them. By the time he’s about to ask what she’s doing, he’s already too late.

“Chanyeol asked Lisa out on a fake date because he thought it would help you admit that you like her and finally make a move but because he’s an idiot, he forgot about how much of a hothead you are now if you will excuse us, I’m going to save him from possible imminent death.” Chaeyoung explains, pulling Chanyeol by the collar to her room while everyone follows, leaving the kitchen in a stampede.

Yixing stops for a quick second and says to Sehun, “You know this wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t such a cow— Ow!” Kyungsoo pulls him by the ear before he can finish with a string of curses and finally, Lisa and Sehun are alone in the common room.

“Can you put me down please?” She asks, relaxing her body with an exhale. With both hands on her waist, he puts her down and she crosses her arms, shooting him a wry look.

“You like me,” she declares boldly, chest puffed out as if her heart isn’t beating so hard it’s almost deafening.

Sehun grunts, mimicking her by crossing his arms as well but using his hand to cover his mouth and the blush the crept to his cheeks. “Yeah, so?”

Her face runs hot from the confirmation because of course it does, it’s one thing to hear it from his best friend and another to actually hear it from him. “So,” she takes a deep breath to calm her nerves, “why didn’t you ask me out?”

“I wasn’t aware I was supposed to,” he replies dryly. They stare at each other for a few seconds, absorbing the new information and letting it fully sink it.

“You’re right, I mean it’s the 21st century,” Lisa starts and his face is puzzled, unaware of what point she’s trying to make, “maybe  _ I _ should ask you out.”

“Oi!” Sehun snaps. “I’m not letting you ask me out. That’s  _ my _ thing. I do the asking and the paying and all that shit and you sit there and you enjoy because that’s what you fucking deserve.”

“So why didn’t you ask me out?” she asks for a second time. “Because if I’m not supposed to and you say that it’s your job, why didn’t you ask me out?”

“Well I— You never— I thought—”

“You thought?” She imitates, tapping her foot lightly to the ticks of the clock. “You thought what?”

“I thought you didn’t like me back,” he confesses, looking away in embarrassment. “You didn’t exactly give me a fucking sign or some shit.”

“I literally gave you my first kiss.” she remarks.

“Yeah, well, that doesn’t mean you like me!” Sehun exclaims, throwing a hand up in the air for extra effect. “Fuck’s sake, what was I supposed to do?! And I only took it because you asked me to!”

“Yeah, because I trust you and I like you,” she replies in a calm tone. Taking a step forward, she catches his eye and whispers, “I thought you didn’t like me back because you stopped talking to me for a whole week.”

They both go silent for another moment, another breather from the confessions that took too long to be told.

“I don’t not like you.” Sehun says, shoving his trembling hands in his pockets.

“Yeah, well,” Lisa takes one out and intertwines their fingers. “I don’t not like you, too.”

“So all this time—“ “Yup.” “We could’ve—“ “Yes.”

And another silence.

Sehun is the first to break it. “Wanna go on a date with me or something?”

“Really?” Lisa raises a brow, “That’s how you’re going to ask me out?”

“And waste more time? I think the fuck not.” He replies, pulling her gently to the doorway.

“Be glad I tolerate your existence.”

“That’s a twisted way to say you’re in love with me.”

“Where was this confidence when trying to ask me out?”

“You’re a bitch.”

“And yet you’re in love with me.”

“Sure as hell am.”


End file.
